Lazos a Través del Tiempo
by kagome-hime10
Summary: "En medio de una infinita oscuridad, donde no siento nada más que la soledad y el vacío… por favor, encuentrame antes que definitamente pierda mi alma", la magia, el misterio y los recuerdos enterrados siglos atrás harán su aparición en esta nueva historia...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola y muy buenos días! Para celebrar mi regreso a este fantástico mundo de la fantasya ¡me gustaría traerles una nueva historia! Así que vamos alla!

**Lazos a Través del Tiempo**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**No soy propietaria de los personajes de Yugioh! De ninguna de sus respectivas temporadas (¡sino Kaiba kun definitivamente tendría mucho más reconocimiento y no se le hubiera atribuido un amor que llegue a odiar!)

Resumen: "En medio de una infinita oscuridad, donde no siento nada más que la soledad y el vacío… por favor, encuentrame antes que definitamente pierda mi alma", la magia, el misterio y los recuerdos enterrados siglos atrás harán su aparición en esta nueva historia basada exclusivamente en la película de Yugioh "Lazos del tiempo".

**Pareja:** _Kaname/Seto Kaiba – Jack Atlas – Zane Truesdal_

**Genero:** _Romance/Yaoi/Aventura/Magia_

**Capítulo I** _"Un Corazón perdido en el Tiempo"_

_Sus ojos pesaban tanto en este momento…_

"_**Ya no hay más alternativas, si no arriesgo… realmente esta realidad siempre será la misma"**_

_Ah, esa voz sonaba tan triste y sin esperanzas…_

"_**Pero si lo haces perderás más de lo que imaginas"**_

_Una risa seca fue acompañada con lamento __**"¿Perderlo? Te equivocas ¡lo recuperare todo!"**_

_Su corazón se retorcía en dolor, al mismo tiempo que calientes lágrimas caían de sus mejillas._

_¿Por qué creía que perdió algo valioso? ¿Quién era él en realidad?_

Sus ojos celestes impresionantes fueron abriéndose lentamente, ahora completamente en calma sentía de forma extraña como su cuerpo parecía ser tan ligero ¿Cómo una sensación de flotar bajo el agua… o mejor dicho sería mejor compararlo a la serenidad del aire?

_\- "Por fin ha llegado el momento de su despertad, Amo Kaname" –_

Un pequeño temblor sacudió su cuerpo al descubrir una voz casi pareciendo un susurro, a su vez siendo tan sabia y de muchos siglos.

**\- Eres tú… Mago Ancestral -**

No sabía cómo, pero el nombre de esta criatura que lo observaba apoyado en el báculo en su mano de pronto salió desde sus labios, obteniendo una sonrisa paternal y muy amable.

_\- "Ah, tanto tiempo sin volver a verte… es un verdadero honor, mi señor" –_ la criatura pese a parecer tan poderosa su aspecto era el de un hombre muy mayor y sus canas acentuaban más esa tempestad.

Kaname lentamente miro a su alrededor, entendiendo y a la vez enmudeciendo al tomar conciencia… era totalmente blanco sin dimensión pero a la vez… un poder oscuro se filtraba en ellos.

\- Mago Ancestral ¿en dónde estamos? – la pregunta aunque apacible tenía un claro de exigió en él, sus ojos celestes perdidos sin saber nada más. Porque después de estar perdido una eternidad aquí.

Solo un nombre y nada más, era lo único que llevaba en su corazón.

_\- "Debería recordarlo, usted como el Amo de la oscuridad y la luz es lo que hay en este sitió… sin embargo tampoco debo seguir reteniéndolo aquí" -_

\- Así que no puedo descansar aun ¿verdad?... hay algo que debo hacer –

Una sonrisa triste nació en el mago ancestral _– "Solo será un último pedido de los dioses, antes que se le conceda el final de su larga espera mi señor" –_

\- Un último pedido ¿eh? –tiro algunos mechones que obstruían su visión, cerrando sus ojos saboreo por un momento el encanto efímero de este lugar sagrado antes de abrirlos con una fría determinación.

Extendiendo su mano a la nada – Mago Ancestral, abre el portal del tiempo y el espacio –

Y ante él un portal oscuro y sumido en un fuerte sentido espiritual se abrió a su completa sujeción.

\- Espero volver a encontrarnos viejo Amigo –

Este se inclinó apoyado en su bastón _– "Recuerde que sin importar las adversidades, sus siervos siempre estarán a su lado… nunca estará solo Amo Kaname" –_

Este asintió mirándolo un segundo antes de pasar a través de él, dejando un espíritu desapareciendo detrás con una sonrisa triste.

_\- "Por favor, pese al dolor… no pierda su precioso corazón, mi Príncipe" –_

/En nueva ciudad Nomino/

Una carrera peligrosa se alzaba entre el nuevo rey de duelos Yusei Fudo mientras se enfrentaba en una carrera con aquel desconocido enmascarado.

Una gota fría se levantó en su rostro cuando pudo esquivar un fuerte disparo hizo tambalear mortalmente su motocicleta, los gritos preocupados de sus amigos resonando en un lugar detrás de ellos.

\- Es la hora viejo amigo… ¡hago una invocación sincronizada! – la situación ameritaba sacar su carta más preciada y al mismo tiempo poderosa de su deck.

_\- "¡El dragón de polvos de estrellas!" - _

Aquel rugido ensordecedor lleno por completo la vista y confianza de los presentes, pero también una sonrisa torcida de su enemigo.

Quien pareciendo tener completa conciencia de su siguiente jugada mantenía una carta en blanco entre sus dedos… que hizo suceder algo casi imposible.

\- ¡El dragón de polvos de estrellas ha desaparecido! – la voz llena de incredulidad de Atlas no se hizo esperar, los ojos de Yusei estaban en completo shock.

Al mismo tiempo que un ataque feroz por el monstruo enemigo a su lado era dirigido a su fatalidad… hasta que una voz conocida resonó.

**\- ¡Mago del tiempo lanza tu conjuro de luz! –**

Una luz enceguecedora tomo por completo aquel golpe generando el final de aquel monstruo, todos los ojos al instante conectarse con aquellos celestes fríos que miraban sin la menor misericordia.

Un muchacho rondando los 15 años, con cabellos negros delineados en mechones largos de flequillos que caían en una cascada lisa y armoniosa en su espalda dejando al descubierto su piel pálida de porcelana y sus ropajes oscuros de cuero y seda. Era una vista magnifica y misteriosa.

Nadie pudo lamentablemente distinguir la abrumadora sorpresa en los ojos ocultos del duelista misterioso – "Así que eres tú… hn, sin importar que no podrás detenerme" -

\- "Kaname" – al instante aquel nombre resonó en Jack Atlas y como no podría, si este joven era…

Sus pensamientos murieron cuando fue obvio que este motociclista no pensaba detenerse ante el joven puesto en su camino.

\- ¡Kaname sal rápido del camino! – su voz completamente desesperada llego hasta el joven quien brevemente dirigió sus esferas cuestionadoras hacia él pero de ningún modo cumpliendo con su petición.

Pero mágicamente antes que su frágil cuerpo fuera enrollado por aquella maquina… esta desapareció en un halo de luz enceguecedor dejando detrás a un shockeado Yusei.

\- "Simplemente ha desaparecido…" -

Jack bajo de su motocicleta con la máxima intención de ir y acorralar al muchacho pelinegro, sino fuera que el cielo de pronto se oscureció de forma misteriosa… todo a su alrededor.

Toda la ciudad parecía comenzar a resquebrajarse.

De pronto un dragón rojo de pronto apareció rugiendo a la vista de Yusei – Me estas llamando? – la marca en él, era como aquella vez. No podría dejarlo pasar ahora.

\- No hay tiempo que perder – la voz contundente de Kaname corto como un agudo filo obteniendo un decidido asentimiento de este.

\- ¡Sube Kaname! ¡sin importar donde nos lleve… debemos parar esto! - Al instante y sin replica el hizo aquello colocándose un casco oscuro en su cabeza.

La motocicleta comenzó a andar al mismo tiempo que aquel dragón lo consumía para llevarlos lejos.

**\- ¡Kaname espera! -**

Nuevamente esa voz, brevemente giro sus ojos a aquellos azules oscuros que lo miraban… con angustia? Otra vez.

"_Sabe mi nombre… me pregunto quién será… ¿Quién soy yo en realidad?"_

\- ¡Mago del Tiempo utiliza el viaje por el tiempo! –

_Y simplemente desaparecieron._

Jack Atlas quedo terriblemente en aquel desolado panorama, su mente sin poder entender aquella mirada indiferente que ya hace demasiado tiempo había perdido. ¿Por qué?

_Kaname… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?_

**P/D:** Ah! ¡He vuelto por fin! ¡Les doy mil gracias por leer esta nueva historia celebrando nuevamente estar con ustedes mis queridos lectores! También de todo corazón doy gracias la enorme paciencia que han tenido conmigo y quiero darles esta historia que aunque soy nueva en este género de yaoi les pediré me tengan paciencia ¡prometo mejorar!

También estaré actualizando este, el de dragon ball y quizás uno que otro oneshots una vez a la semana.

Y como dije, está ambientado en la película de yugioh "lazos del tiempo" que cuando la vi se me ocurrió hacer una historia de amor algo bizarra mezclando la comedia, el drama y claro… ¡el amor celoso de mis personajes favoritos de estas tres grandes series!

El personaje principal "Kaname" es uno que invente, ya medio dejando mi categorización en Kagome (aunque es rarito que siga comenzando con Ka… ehhhh?) decidí armar el estereotipo del protagonista que me gustaría ¡y aquí esta! Denle una oportunidad por favor.

Ahora lo único que diré es ¡muchas gracias por su espera! ¡Nos vemos!

_**Kagome-hime10**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**_"El Laberinto del Hechicero"_

\- ¡Caballero Neón! -

Jaden dio un grito cuando el poder inmenso de aquel bello dragón parecía querer destruirlo por completo y por desgracia parecía que su único obstáculo era su preciado guerrero quien prontamente podría sucumbir.

Justo a tiempo… un dragón rojo se interpuso en su objetivo salvando la destrucción de Yuki.

Una motocicleta paro magistralmente a un lado dando con dos jóvenes en él, uno en especial mirando imponente a aquel dragón que poco antes había luchado a su lado.

\- Yusei ¿Cómo pudiste seguirme de regreso en el tiempo? – la mirada sorprendida de aquel duelista paso al instante, como única respuesta al joven pelinegro al lado del nombrado y una sonrisa sarcástica escondió.

\- ah, así que _Kaname-kun_ este es otro de tus sorprendentes trucos ¿verdad? – este simplemente estrecho sus ojos en él por la forma familiar en que se atrevío a difamar su nombre y haciendo su mueca perversa ampliarse.

\- No importa, si ustedes y Jaden no perecen por mi mano las olas del tiempo se encargaran de ello – esas palabras se clavaron como espinas en nuestros protagonistas, causando una carcajada en este enemigo.

\- Tú no volverás a escapar… "Maga Valquiria" te invoco a mi favor! – una poderosa hechicera hizo honor a su maestro presentándose a su lado al instante, su mirada dura persistía en aquel enmascarado.

_\- "Amo por favor déjemelo en mis manos!"_ – su voz suave y autoritaria sonó como un susurro, este asintió.

\- Vamos ahora ¡Hechizo de la Fatalidad! –

\- Me temo que por ahora no podré continuar jugando contigo – un escudo protegió al duelista parando aquel hechizo poderoso haciendo una terrible explosión que empujo a los jóvenes rudamente.

Antes que este en su motocicleta nuevamente violara toda regla gravitacional desapareciendo en los tiempos. Sin un rumbo aparente.

_Jaden Yuki… Yusei Fudo…_

Kaname detrás de ellos memorizo aquellos nombres, mientras escuchaba su conversación. No sabía porque… pero de alguna manera sus nombres le eran… _¿familiares?_

Sus ojos bajaron ligeramente confundido en ese pensamiento y al mismo tiempo sin atreverse a interrumpirlos. Sería demasiado grosero de su parte.

Cuando ni siquiera tenía idea de que debía hacer exactamente aquí ni quien era precisamente… más que el de derrotar a aquel enemigo que planeaba una destrucción global a escala.

_\- "Mi señor…" -_ la voz de la Maga sonó con preocupación a su lado, sintiendo la leve desesperación aferrarse al corazón de su maestro no podía dejar de sentir su corazón apretar.

Kaname al dar cuenta dirigió una sonrisa amable en su dirección que devolvió con gentilidad. Era verdad.

No podía dejarse vencer por la confusión, _su corazón no podía dudar_.

Al menos era la verdad que se aferraba a él.

\- ¡¿Qué? ¡No puedo creer que Yusei venga del futuro! ¡e-entonces como explicas que Kaname-chan este contigo?! – la voz de Yuki era completamente incrédula apuntando al joven que quedo levemente tenso al ser el centro de la atención…

Y que otro extraño al parecer parecía saber su nombre.

Él no podría ser famoso, al menos no lo recordaba… entre nada en realidad. Y no le gustaba la atención excesiva, ¡así que era imposible!

Yusei fue tieso – Tú… como conoces a Kaname -, - ¡Eso es lo que quiero saber! – termino Judai.

Ah, y no fue nada gentil cuando lo dijeron.

_\- Kaname es mi hermano menor/Primo pequeño! -_

Oh, así que así es lo que se dice "El principio de una catástrofe" pensaron al unísono los espíritus.

_\- ¡¿QUUEE?! - _

Ahora el pobre muchacho estaba ya un poco asustado al ser asediado por ambos duelistas exigiendo que afirmara que obviamente era familiar sanguíneo de alguno de ellos. ¡Cuando ni siquiera sabía que ocurría!

\- ¡Kaname-chan vamos dile que eres mi precioso primito! –

\- Kaname no calles con tu hermano mayor ¡debes aclarar este malentendido! -

\- Yo no… yo… - miraba entre uno y otro queriendo escapar, ah, lástima que estaba en la cima de una catedral demasiado alta para dar un simple salto.

Pero antes - ¡Deténganse de hostigar a mi preciado amo! – la Maga Valkiria dirigió sus ojos furiosos a ambos que miraron levemente sorprendidos al espíritu y luego con reverente temor.

Pues parecía que saltaría a maldecirlos en cualquier instante.

/Unos segundos después… más calmados/

\- Lo siento pero es la verdad, no tengo ningún recuerdo más que mi nombre… y tampoco los conozco más que por nombre… lo siento muchísimo – hizo una leve inclinación con ojos melancólicos sin poder contener la desilusión que veía en ellos.

\- N-no te disculpes…! No es tu culpa, creo que todo esto está muy raro… - Judai intento animarlo palmeando cálidamente su espalda, aunque estaba muy triste pues este era su querido primo.

\- Así es, de alguna forma este escalón del tiempo cambio todo… encontraremos muy pronto una solución Kaname – Yusei sonrió suavemente al notar la triste nota en su pequeño hermano. Aquel que protegía demasiado.

Aunque un suspiro salió en el pensamiento de que dirá Jack cuando se entere que Kaname no recordaba nada… _"ah, probablemente eso sea suficiente para hacerlo colapsar_".

Sin saber Judai tenía un pensamiento muy parecido sobre alguien determinado… justo en ese instante su comunicador empezó a sonar insistentemente obteniendo una mirada curiosa de todos.

El peli castañocerró sus ojos alarmados, realmente jurando que si atendía podría arrepentirse… y tuvo que hacerlo!

Y por supuesto, desgraciadamente su interlocutor debía ser…

\- Jaden ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? Repentinamente el cielo se oscureció de forma catastrófica y… - los ojos verdosos de Zane se ampliaron en completo transe al visualizar un rostro en particular.

\- Kaname-kun… - susurro pero aun así fue escuchado por ellos haciendo aquellos ojos celestes claros tan familiares ampliarse ligeramente en confusión.

Por supuesto, los ojos suaves de Truesdale cambiaron al instante por unos serios y peligrosos – Jaden cómo pudiste llevar a Kaname a ese viaje peligroso? Aun cuando te pedí que no lo involucraras en ello – también su tono severo exigía una respuesta rápida y validera.

Este sudo por completo frío sintiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo contra el Káiser… y por primera vez ¡en serio no era su culpa!

\- ¡E-espera por favor Zane! ¡Y-yo… Kaname-chan no es…! –

Sorprendentemente, sin saber por mala o buena suerte de repente como en el tiempo del futuro el cielo y todo su alrededor comenzaban a desmoronarsecayendo cerca de ellos el gran reloj de Londres.

Del otro lado, en la Isla de Duelos Zane y los demás estaban sufriendo la misma calamidad pero su temor fue mayor por sus amigos que se encontraban en Europa.

\- ¡Kaname! – Zane no pudo evitar gritar su nombre, dando un gruñido de preocupación estaba dispuesto a llamar el helicóptero más veloz para ir hacia él sin importar las consecuencias pero…

\- Lo siento mucho Zane pero debemos irnos… - la voz de Jaden aunque también alterada era cortada por las interferencias.

**\- ¡Espera Kaname…! –**

Este giro un momento sus ojos celestes confundidos dando un solo susurro.

\- Mago del Tiempo… llévanos al últimoescalón del tiempo –

Antes de simplemente desaparecer, dejándolo en completa desolación la pantalla simplemente se cerró.

"_Lo siento…"_

¿Cómo… puede ser esto real?

Hasta que sus ojos verdes de pronto adquirieron un tono oscuro y decisivo, obligándose a dejar sus sentimientos y pensar una manera de _salvar su vida._

Como lo hacía en los duelos.

Una sola frase era clave _"escala de tiempo"._

**P/D:** Bueno, ¡hola a todos mis lectores! Primero, se que esta historia quedo sin un comentario… y aunque eso me desanimo (en serio me gusto escribir este fanfic, así que si pueden denle una oportunidad por favor)

Me dije a mi misma:

\- Bueno, puede que no te hayan comentado… pero ¡ey! ¿y que pasa con los lectores que solo pasan y lo leen? ¡ellos también cuentan! ¡tú misma lo haces muchas veces! ¿no?

Y despúes de una larga lucha interna… ¡aca subo un nuevo capitulo! Je, je.

Por favor, disfrútenlo igualmente.

Muchos besos.


End file.
